Dyskusja:Strona główna
=Uwaga! Bardzo ważne!= Kośka - Jeśli jest się jedynym autorem danej strony, to kiedy jej historia jest już dość długa, można zgłosić się do Administratora, który usunie stronę i przywróci tylko ostatnią wersję. W ten sposób będzie się łatwiej zorientować w historii zmian. Pierwsze Kośka - Hej, mam pomysł. Jeśli jakaś strona jest stroną użytkownika, to nie da się jej edytować, nie? Ale można zrobić stronę przekierowującą do niej, żeby było łatwiej szukać, i ją oceniać. Co o tym myślicie? :D Kośka - Teraz ważne, chodzi o szablony. Zrobiłam szablony Opis Wojownika i Odnośnik. Co o nich sądzicie? Przyznam, miałam trochę problemów. ^_^' Kośka - Ludzie! Leskovikk, Kubix, co wy robicie? Psujecie całą spójność tej wiki! Co, ja tylko mam coś robić, a wy tylko psuć? To nie Biopedia, tu są zasady! Leskovikk- przepraszam co ja zrobiłem złego? Jedyne co tu zmieniłem to poprawiłem na duże litery i odpisałem Dawgrze i chciałem wam pomóc a i proszę mi pokazać te "zasady" jakimi się kierujecie. I powiem wam coś wasze logo i zdjęcie na stronie głównej nie pasuje po pierwsze jest z duże a po drugie te kolory nie pasują, to co chciałem wam powiedzieć. Dziękuję bardzo za takie przywitanie i zniechęcenie do was i tej Wiki chociaż niektórzy są tutaj jedynymi porządnymi userami. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za serdeczne przywitanie. Kośka - Proszę bardzo! Ja cię tu nie zapraszałam, sam się wprosiłeś! Poza tym jeśli jesteś tak głupi, żeby nie dostrzec, czym tu się kierujemy, to sorry Winnetou, bye bye! Jak się zabiera do edycji czegoś, to nie wprowadza się popraweczek typu: "A, poprawimy literówkę, to nic, że jest beznadziejna, strona sama sobie poradzi". Jesteś współautorem skiepszczonej strony, nie zaprzeczysz. Poza tym pisałam ci, zajmij się wikią, którą deklarowałeś się zajmować! Leskovikk-chciałem pomóc czy to coś złego? Chyba raczej tak a więc bay bay i się (nie będę pisał). Po pierwsze ja się tu nie wprosiłem tylko niejaki Kadininui minie zaprosił więc zobaczyłem i spostrzegłem literówkę i to poprawiłem. A teraz do wiedzenia i jak pisałem jest tutaj tylko parę osób które są dobrymi userami. Good bay. Kośka - Tak, chciałeś pomóc, ale jak masz pomagać, to tak, żeby coś z tego było prócz wydłużenia historii. A ja cię tu nie zapraszałam, ja ci odradzałam, więc mnie nie obchodzi, że Kadininui cię zaprosił. Poza tym wcale nie poprawiłeś odnośników, tylko tekst, który wyświetlany jest w ich miejscu. Nie bronię pomocy, ale to jest pomoc bezsensowna, nic, oprócz wydłużenia historii strony. Parę? Ciekawe... Jedna osoba coś robi i jest parę? To miłe, że jesteś takim optymistą, ale każdy ma do tego prawo. Nie bronię niczego, ale takie poprawki to spam, a jak jest spamowa strona, to każdy następny autor przyczynia się do kolejnej wersji spamu. Takie są fakty, przykro mi tylko, że nie pomyślałeś o tym. Leskovikk-a więc poprawianie literówek czy tam odnośników to spam? Ok nie będę poprawiał literówek bo będę spamerem. A co do tej strony to co jam tam wydłużać skoro nie wiem o co autorowi w tym chodziło. Przepraszam jeśli kogoś uraziłem itp. itd. Werax - Hejka, jestem tu nowy. Niedługo zamieszczę tu swe postacie. Kośka - Nie przepraszaj, nie zrozumiałeś, o co chodzi. Jeśli strona jest spamem, to można ją ewentualnie wyczyścić, ale poprawianie literówek w stronie, która jest przynajmniej okropna, to przecież przyczynianie się do powiększania się jej historii, a jej historia to raczej aż dotąd spam. (Leskovikk, sprawdź pocztę.) Leskovikk-ok dzięki za wytłumaczenie a i o jaką pocztę chodzi? O emaila czy na forum? Kośka - E-mail. (P.S. Zapomniałam dopisać, żebyś nie pisał, co ci napisałam) Leskovikk-dobrze nie będę pisał ale na razie ten E-mail nie doszedł. I proszę jeżeli nie będzie to spam zmienienie literki "e" na "a" w witamy i "Date". Konkurs Kośka - Związany z piłką? Dlaczego akurat z piłką? I dlaczego akurat nagrodą są większe parametry? Ja na przykład zaproponowałabym "1-3. Obróbka graficzna do wybranej sceny ze swoich opowiadań". A, i jeszcze jedno: jeśli MOC będzie czerwono-srebrny, to może wziąć udział? Dawgra-Może być.Z piłką bo dziś mecz Polska-Niemcy:) Leskovikk-to gdzie dać tego MOCka? DG-W tym temacie. Leskovikk-Ok ale dam tylko adresy ok? Dawgra-Ok. Leskovikk-Bramkarz, z numerem 1 (może nie widać), złapał piłkę, kapkuje, poza z piłką Dawgra-Poczekamy do 21.P.s.Nr 1 jest na odwrót. Leskovikk-już zmieniłem. ;-) Dawgra-Leskovikk wiesz że jak nikt się nie zgłosi to ty masz nagrody?(Wiem że nie chcesz 3-ej nagrody:) Leskovikk-a skąd wiesz że nie będę chciał? ;-) Kośka - Przepraszam, że się czepiam, ale w ten sposób może się zgłosić każdy, kto tylko ma jakiś Tridax. Leskovikk-to co miałem Bohroka dać? Albo kulkę od Midaka? Niczego innego nie miałem więc dałem to miałem. Kośka - Nie o to chodzi. Chodzi mi o to, że jeśli wystarczy dołożyć Tridax, to każdy MOC może być "związany z piłką". Dawgra-Chodzi o piłkę nożną. Leskvikk daj chimoru do składania. Kośka - A właściwie to co on ma wspólnego z piłką poza Tridaxem? :D Leskovikk-po pierwsze to właśnie piłka po drugie że ma rękawice (czyli przecinaki Matoro) no i numerek 1. Dawgra-Kośka nie nosisz okularów?No to kup je:) (Mówi prawdę) Kośka - Gdybym sama nie napisała regulaminu, to mogłabym cię bardzo pięknie obrazić w Xiri. Rękawice, rękawice! To ostrza, nie rękawice! Poza tym co za problem? Dołączyć ząb Bohroka i dodać do zdjęcia Tridax i już jest piłkarz, nie? Poza tym konkurs miał jeszcze trwać, więc nagrody nie powinny być rozdawane, i to ty tak napisałeś. * Numerek jeden - do dużej części można łatwo dołączyć taki ząb Bohroka * Piłka - wystarczy położyć Tridax * "Rękawice" - jak to są rękawice, to każde pazury też Leskovikk-to trzeba było tak zrobić a nie teraz gadać ze każdy może coś takiego zrobić. Kośka - Trzeba było??? Konkurs jeszcze powinien trwać, skoro termin 21 czerwca! Poza tym jak ma być piłkarz, to niech będzie piłkarz, skoro w Chimoru Dawgry mieli białe paski i czerwone stopy, to możnaby postawić taki warunek. Logo Kośka - Co sądzicie o nowym logu? Tym w lewym rogu ekranu? Szablony Kośka - Dodałam nowe szablony. :D Kośka - Ponieważ pojawia się dużo spamu, zaczęłam dodawać opisy do szablonów. Do wykorzystujących: treść instrukcji używania nie będzie wyświetlana na waszych stronach. Okienko Kośka - Co to za okienko tu lata? To ze słowami? =Ciekawostki= Żywioł Lodu Kośka * Pewnie większość się nad tym nie zastanawiała, pomyśleliście pewnie "a, w tym świecie jest inaczej", ale czy żywioł lodu to na prawdę tylko wymysł? * Okazuje się, że... nie! Bez żadnych wyjątkowych substancji można coś zamrozić! Trzeba mieć tylko dwie komory, jakąś ciecz, jakiś gaz i bardzo mały otwór. Teraz punkt po punkcie, jak odbywa się to zjawisko: ** Ciecz przeciskana jest z obszaru A do obszaru B. ** Dzięki tak zwanej "przemianie dławienia" ciśnienie wody nieodwracalnie się zmniejsza. Nie wymaga to wymiany substancji, czy ciepła. ** Teraz to gaz przeciskany jest z obszaru A do obszaru B. ** Tu zachodzi "efekt Joule'a Thomsona", polegający na przepchnięciu gazu z obszaru o wyższym ciśnieniu do obszaru o niższym, a efektem jest właśnie spadek temperatury. * Fascynujące, przyznajcie sami. :D =Inne= Wielka prośba Kośka - Ludzie! Bardzo potrzebny mi, a właściwie mojemu koledze, jakiś KONKURS GRAFICZNY. Byle nie na stronę internetową, ani animację, tak to na wszystko. Najlepiej na szybko. No, i żeby była nagroda pieniężna... Pomożecie trochę? Bardzo by mu to pomogło. --Kadinnui 18:45, 20 lip 2008 (UTC) Kośka uważam, że na stronie głównej pokazane być popularne artykuły, (chodzi mi o ocenę znajdującą się na dole) a zdjęcia w jedynym rodzaju. Za to prezentowanym artykułem mógł by być jakiś mój artykuł, gdyż zaprosiłem kilka osób na tą wikie. No i jako trzeci odwiedziłem tą wikie. Kośka - Wiesz, co prawda od zasług to nie zależy, ale przeczytałam Twój artykuł, Make, i jestem pod wrażeniem. Myślę, że mógłby kandydować. A zdjęcia... jedyne? Czyli jaki byś proponował? --Kadinnui 22:16, 20 lip 2008 (UTC) Nie wiem. Ty jesteś adminem. ;] ---- Kostex - Kośka, mogłabyś zmienić "Obraz wykreowany przez Kosteka" na "Obraz wykreowany przez Kostka"? A i tak na marginesie, jak można zrobić przekierowanie do swojej strony użytkownoka? Np. zamiast przy każdej odpowiedzi pisać 2x nawias kwadratowy, użytkownik:Kost3x kreska pionowa, Kostex, to po prostu 2x nawias kwadr., Kostex i znowu nawias. Kośka - Strasznie mętnie to napisałeś, ale czy chodzi mnie więcej o to: Kostex? Kostex - Tak, dzięki bardzo. Konkurs bożonarodzeniowy Kostex - Dawgra, a jaka będzie nagroda i gdzie umieszczać fotki MOCka? Dawgra-Fotki tutaj (w dyskusji). *Nagroda 1. to Osiągnięcie Byłeś Grzeczny? (Osiągnięcia,ale chyba nie będą) lub Pochwała za miejsce 1 *2.Osiągnięcie Bionicle Fanatyk lub pochwała za miejsce 2. *3.Osiągnięcie Fajny Gość lub pochwała za 3 miejsce. *4-.Chimoru Omega Designer kit(Obowiązkowo jak masz 4- miejsce podaj mail).